Will His Heart Go On?
by SadieYuki
Summary: //a Digimon one-shot// It's 8:00 on a Monday morning in Latin class, and TK has a lot more on his mind than trying to focus in class, like a certain someone's surgery in a half hour... based on a true story. yes, this is a one-shot, despite 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So, um, yeah, my first one-shot. Pretty short, but it's to the point. Really important explanation at the end, so please read that. Thanks.**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**8:00**

I sighed as I glanced away from the clock on the front wall. Just one half hour, just thirty more minutes. I tapped my mechanical pencil impatiently on my desk as my teacher droned on about something.

"...and by 1582, the solar calendar had fallen out of step by 10 days..."

_This is a Latin class, so why are we talking about leap year?_ I thought in irritation. _We don't learn anything in this class. I'd rather be sitting in the waiting room..._

**8:03**

This time, a louder sigh escaped my mouth as I looked away from the clock again.

I glanced across the classroom and my eyes fell upon Kari. Her short, light brown hair hugged her face, the light from the windows reflecting perfectly into a natural shine. She held her head in her pink-gloved hand, nearly falling asleep from boredom.

_Mondays will do that to you,_ I thought, still staring. She noticed me and smiled, giving me a small wave. _Stupid assigned seating,_ I thought bitterly as I smiled and waved back. She turned back to the front of the room where the teacher was still rambling on with a small smile still on her face. _Wow, she's beautiful,_ I found myself thinking.

**8:05**

I continued to watch Kari as she took her digital camera from around her neck and placed it on her desk. She set it up on her desk, just letting it sit there, and turned it on. Normally, cameras weren't allowed in class, but Mr. Syde was pretty thick to say the least. She rotated her camera slightly and took pictures of the class, making sure to disable the flash first. She stopped on one of her friends, Hana, who made a funny face for the picture. Kari suppressed her giggles as she looked at the camera display. She rotated the camera more until it was facing me. I smiled and gave a peace sign.

"TK, what is your favorite book?" Mr. Syde asked suddenly as the camera shutter went off.

_We went from leap year to this?_ I thought in annoyance, hastily pulling my hand down. "What?" I asked, even though I had heard the question perfectly fine.

"Are you not paying attention, TK?" Mr. Syde asked.

_Is anyone paying attention? _"I'm paying attention," I sighed out of exhaustion. "I just didn't hear the question," I lied.

"What is your favorite book?" he repeated.

"Um, I dunno," I shrugged. "I don't really have a favorite."

Mr. Syde stared at me for a moment, and then continued talking to the class as I zoned out of the conversation again. I looked at Kari who giggled and then continued taking pictures. _I'll have to see how that picture came out..._

I glanced up at the clock again.

**8:11**

_I wonder how long heart surgery takes,_ I found myself wondering. _I would guess a few hours._

I scribbled random circles and spirals on my notebook. That was one thing I had learned from him before I started taking Latin. He had told me _"If there is anything you learn in that Latin class, it will be how to doodle properly..."_

_How true that is,_ I thought in agreement. _Then again, I suppose it's his job to teach me. It's like an unwritten code or something. He's taught me a hell of a lot more than Mr. Syde, that's a give in. Of course, it's not like he's paid to teach us about life, he's paid to teach us about Latin..._

**8:16**

"...the political debate on TV last night. I found that some candidates..."

_And now we've gone from books to the presidential election. Really, shouldn't he be teaching us what he's paid to teach us about, the language of Latin?_

I pushed the top of my mechanical pencil with my thumb to get more lead, and I continued to doodle on my notebook.

_Mr. Syde knows so much about random information. Why doesn't he talk about something useful, like heart surgery..._

**8:18**

_I can't believe this is happening,_ I thought sadly. _He was perfectly fine a couple of weeks ago. No heart condition, no dying..._

_I mean, he_ died _for crying out loud. For seven hellish minutes, I didn't have an older brother. Just two weeks ago, I almost became an only child. And now he needs surgery!_

I glanced at the clock again, a sad expression plastered across my face.

**8:24**

I glanced toward Kari, who had turned off her camera and had returned it to it's home hanging around her neck,again and was startled to see that she was staring at me with a worried expression on her face.

_You okay?_ she mouthed, obviously concerned.

I smiled and nodded my head.

I watched as she also glanced at the clock, and realization sparkled over her flawless complexion.

Kari knew the whole situation. She had even offered to get Tai to drive me to the hospital today instead of going to school.

_He'll be fine,_ she mouthed as I looked at her again.

I nodded and looked toward the front of the room, my eyes not focusing on anything.

_Does surgery hurt?_ I wondered, never before having surgery myself. _What if he wakes up in the middle of the surgery? What if he doesn't wake up at all?!_

**8:27**

I shook my head. _Kari's right, he'll be fine..._

_But what if things get worse? People can die during surgery, especially heart surgery. His heart is weak right now, and what if he can't handle it? Whenever I visit lately, he's been completely out of it. It scares me a little...okay, maybe more than a little._

**8:28**

_I have to stop thinking about the negative. If I keep thinking he's going to die, then he really will. I have to think...no, I have to_ know _that he will pull through this._

**8:29**

_Damn it! You better get through this, or I will bring you back to life and kill you myself..._

_I can't live without you. I want someone to be able to play one-on-one basketball with. I want someone to give me advice about high school, advice only you can give. I want someone to be annoying as hell because I know I'll miss it if you're gone. I want someone to be over protective of me...I want someone to care about me..._

_I know I'm sounding selfish, but, I don't know…this is so messed up!_

_But, I guess, all I can do now is hope and wait..._

**8:30**

_Good luck, Matt..._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Alright, explanation (and a small request that would mean a lot to me):**

**I was writing this in Latin class earlier this week (yes, the quotes from the teacher are my real teacher's actual quotes. Don't ask, he's crazy) because my friend Matt was scheduled to have heart surgery the day I wrote this. It was the morning, the surgery was at 8:30, and I started writing this at around 8.**

**Matt's like a brother to me, and I really care about him, so I'm writing this in dedication of him. Please pray for him.**

**Please get better soon, Matt.**

**So, yeah, don't ask why, but I decided to make this a Digimon one-shot because my friend's name is Matt, and what better way to have a little sibling worrying about their big bro than having TK worry about _his _brother Matt. You may be wondering why I didn't make this a story from Kari's point of view, since I'm a girl, so it would be more like a little sister (which I see myself as) worrying about her brother Tai. But, I think the story fits more with TK and Matt (one reason being that they're both named Matt :)). Also, real life Matt has a little brother my age, and I found myself wondering what he was thinking about before Matt's surgery. Pray for Matt's little brother too, please. He's taking things pretty hard.**

**I hope that wasn't too confusing. Anyway, I hope you like the story, because it is inspired by real life.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone

Hey, everyone. Thanks to the people who reviewed here and kept Matt in their thoughts. I truly believe that it was because of your efforts that Matt is doing so well. He even got released from the hospital recently. His heart condition is still there (obviously, these things don't just go away) and the doctors say he can't participate in contact sports, which sux because he was an awesome lacrosse player (he was a starter on varsity as a freshman). I'm glad he's back home though, he was getting really sick of the hospital.

Thanks again to all of you guys. I really do believe that it was because of your help and others' support that Matt is back home with his family.


	3. Chapter 3

I've delayed this for so long because I feel as though posting this is finally admitting he's gone. I originally wanted to write another follow-up chapter to this story to break the news, or even just as a tribute. I tried writing it multiple times, and I could never finish. It's been over a year now, and the pain is still fresh. I meant to post this on the one year anniversary, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even now, I don't really want to post this, but just leaving the last update as is seems like I'm lying to myself, and I can't do that anymore.

I miss you, Matt. We all do.

Thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout this, and thank you to everyone who reviewed/supported this story. It really means a lot to me.

**Matthew R. Irving ~ **_**August 24, 1991 – October 10, 2008**_** ~ Rest in Peace**


End file.
